テンプレート:Daily
}}} mod 2) = 1 | | }} }}} - 1) mod 3) = 0 | Skill Point Accumulator | Leveler }}}} }}} - 1) mod 4}} | 0 = Daily Dodger | 1 = Daily Reviver | 2 = Condition Applier | 3 = Condition Remover }}}} }}} - 1) mod 5}} | 0 = World Ranker | 1 = Daily Mists Caravan Disruptor | 2 = Daily Mists Land Claimer | 3 = Daily Mists Tower Capturer | 4 = Daily Mists Camp Capturer }}}} }}} - 1) mod 30}} | 0 = Personal Story Completer | 1 = Daily Activity Participation | 2 = Daily Fractal Runner | 3 = Maguuman Killer | 4 = Ambient Killer | 5 = Costume Brawl Champion | 6 = Daily Champion Slayer | 7 = Krytan Killer | 8 = Daily Laurel Vendor | 9 = ? | 10 = ? | 11 = ? | 12 = ? | 13 = ? | 14 = Daily Puzzle Jumper | 15 = Daily Aquatic Slayer | 16 = Dungeon Completer | 17 = Shiverpeaks Killer | 18 = Daily Feast | 19 = Event Mentor | 20 = Daily Laurel Vendor | 21 = Daily Fractal Runner | 22 = Orrian Killer | 23 = Daily Group Event Completer | 24 = Personal Story Completer | 25 = Daily Activity Participation | 26 = Daily Champion Slayer | 27 = Daily Puzzle Jumper | 28 = Daily Kill Variety | 29 = Event Mentor }}}} Daily Kills 0/50 殺害 敵を50体倒してください }} Daily Kill Variety 0/13 敵の種類 敵の異なるファミリーやグループを倒しました }} Daily Crafter 0/10 アイテム いくつかの専門分野の1つで制作しました }} Daily Gatherer 0/20 採集 原料を収集してください }} Daily Reviver 0/10 復活させた仲間 ダウンや敗北したNPCあるいはプレーヤーを復活させてください }} Daily Events 0/5 イベント イベントを完了してください }} Daily Dodger 0/15 回避した攻撃 あなたは首尾よく受ける攻撃を回避しました }} Ascalonian Killer 0/40 Ascalon で倒す 次の Ascalon マップで敵を倒してください：Plains of Ashford, Diessa Plateau, Fields of Ruin, Blazeridge Steppes, Iron Marches, Fireheart Rise}} Krytan Killer 0/40 Kryta で倒す 次の Kryta マップで敵を倒してください：Queensdale, Kessex Hills, Gendarran Fields, Harathi Hinterlands, Bloodtide Coast}} Maguuman Slayer 0/40 Maguuma Jungle で倒す 次の Maguuma Jungle マップで敵を倒してください：Caledon Forest, Metrica Province, Brisban Wildlands, Sparkfly Fen, Mount Maelstrom}} Shiverpeaks Killer 0/40 Shiverpeaks で倒す 次の Shiverpeak Mountains マップで敵を倒してください：Wayfarer Foothills, Snowden Drifts, Lornar's Pass, Dredgehaunt Cliffs, Timberline Falls, Frostgorge Sound }} Ambient Killer 0/30 周囲の生き物 Ambient creature 周囲の生き物を30匹倒してください }} Daily Champion Slayer 0/1 倒した Champion NPC rank#Champion Champion の敵を倒してください }} Daily Aquatic Slayer 0/25 水中で倒す あなたは波の下で敵を打ち破りました }} Daily Veteran Slayer 0/5 倒した Veteran NPC rank#Veteran Veteran あるいは Elite の敵を倒してください }} Ascalonian Veteran Killer 0/3 Ascalon で倒した Veteran 次の Ascalon マップで Veteran を倒してください：Plains of Ashford, Diessa Plateau, Fields of Ruin, Blazeridge Steppes, Iron Marches, Fireheart Rise }} Shiverpeaks Veteran Killer 0/3 Shiverpeaks で倒した Veteran 次の Shiverpeak Mountains マップで Veteran を倒してください：Wayfarer Foothills, Snowden Drifts, Lornar's Pass, Dredgehaunt Cliffs, Timberline Falls, Frostgorge Sound }} Maguuman Veteran Killer 0/3 Maguuma Jungle で倒した Veteran 次の Maguuma Jungle マップで Veteran を倒してください：Caledon Forest, Metrica Province, Brisban Wildlands, Sparkfly Fen, Mount Maelstrom }} Event Mentor 0/5 完了した派生イベント 実際のDynamic level adjustment キャラクターのレベル以下で調節されている間にイベントを完了してください }} Daily Group Event Completer 0/2 グループイベント グループイベントを完了してください }} Ascalonian Event Completer 0/4 Ascalon のイベント 次の Ascalon マップでイベントを完了してください：Plains of Ashford, Diessa Plateau, Fields of Ruin, Blazeridge Steppes, Fireheart Rise }} Shiverpeaks Event Completer 0/4 Shiverpeaks のイベント 次の Shiverpeak Mountains マップでイベントを完了してください：Wayfarer Foothills, Snowden Drifts, Lornar's Pass, Dredgehaunt Cliffs, Timberline Falls, Frostgorge Sound }} Krytan Event Completer 0/4 Kryta のイベント 次の Kryta マップでイベントを完了してください：Queensdale, Kessex Hills, Gendarran Fields, Harathi Hinterlands, Bloodtide Coast }} Maguuman Event Completer 0/4 Maguuma Jungle のイベント 次の Maguuma Jungle マップでイベントを完了してください：Caledon Forest, Metrica Province, Brisban Wildlands, Sparkfly Fen, Mount Maelstrom }} Personal Story Completer 0/1 ストーリーステップを完了 仲間のパーソナルストーリーのステップを完了するのを助けるか自分自身で完了してください }} Condition Applier 0/20 適用した状態異常 あなたの敵に , , , , , , , , , , を適用してください }} Condition Remover 0/20 取り除いた状態異常 あなたや仲間から , , , , , , , , , , を除去してください }} Skill Interrupter 0/15 スキルを中断 , , , , , , で敵のスキルを中断してください }} Mystic Forgesmith 0/5 Mystic Forge の使用 新しいアイテムを作るために Mystic Forge を使用してください }} Skill point Skill Point Accumulator 0/3 スキルポイント スキルチャレンジのスキルポイントを獲得するか、レベル80のキャラクターでレベルを上げてください }} Leveler 0/1 獲得したレベル レベルを上げてください}} Karma Spender 0/750 消費した Karma Karma (カルマ) を使用してアイテムを購入してください }} Recycler 0/10 分解したアイテム Salvage Kit を使用してアイテムを分解してください }} Daily Laurel Vendor 0/1 訪問した Laurel Vendor 主要都市のいずれかで Laurel Merchant を捜し出してください }} Daily Jumping puzzle Puzzle Jumper 0/1 完了したジャンピングパズル ジャンピングパズルを完了してください }} Daily Jumping puzzle Puzzle Discoverer 0/3 見つけたジャンピングパズル あなたはジャンピングパズルを発見するためのコツを心得ています }} Daily Feast 0/25 食べた食品 あなたは何か食べるものを少し持っています }} Daily Activity Participation 0/1 完了したアクティビティ アクティビティに参加してください }} Costume Brawl Champion 0/1 勝利した Costume Brawl Costume Brawl でチャンピオンになってください }} Dungeon Completer 0/1 完了したダンジョン Explorable mode の難易度でダンジョンを完了してください }} Story Dungeon Completer 0/1 完了したダンジョン Story mode の難易度でダンジョンを完了してください }} Daily Fractals of the Mists Fractal Runner 0/1 完了したフラクタル Fractal (フラクタル) ダンジョンを完了してください }} Daily Mists Invasion Defender 0/10 倒した敵の侵略者 World versus World The Mists で敵の侵入者を破ってください }} Daily Mists Caravan Disruptor 0/5 破壊した Supply Caravan World versus World The Mists で敵の Supply Caravan を5つ倒してください}} Daily Mists Defense Restorer 0/25 修理に使った Supply 修理に Supply を25個費やしてください }} Daily Mists Camp Capturer 0/3 キャプチャしたキャンプ World versus World The Mists で領域のためにサプライキャンプを占領してください}} Daily Mists Land Claimer 0/5 キャプチャした Sentry World versus World The Mists であなたのワールドの土地を主張してください}} Daily Mists Tower Capturer 0/1 キャプチャした Tower World versus World The Mists で Tower を占領してください}} Master of Ruins 0/5 キャプチャした Ruin World versus World The Mists で Ruins of Power を5つ占領してください}} Big Spender 0/25 消費したバッジ World versus World The Mists で Badge of Honor を25個消費してください}} World Ranker 0/2 獲得したワールドランク World versus World The Mists でワールドランクを上げてください}} Daily Matches Played 0/3 出場した試合 PvPの試合を完了してください}} Daily Player Kills 0/5 倒したプレイヤー PvPの試合で敵のプレイヤーを倒したり、倒すのを助けてください}} Daily Captures 0/3 キャプチャしたポイント PvPの試合でポイントをキャプチャするのを助けてください}} }} }| table = style="max-width:900px" - ! style="width:180px" 名称 ! style="width:185px" 目的 ! 説明 - | 1 }} - | 2 }} - | 3 }} - | 4 }} - | 5 }} - | 6 }} - | 7 }} - | 8 }} - | 9 }} - | 10 }} } | row = - }} Usage This template automatically displays the achievements for the current day based on the recurring 14-day cycle, resetting on the first day of every month. Parameters ;unnamed parameter 1 : Day of month. Displays achievements for the specific date, rather than for the current day. ;format : Determines output format. Default is a table showing achievement name, objective, and description. Setting format = row will output a table row containing only the achievement names. Example See also * Daily * Daily/Table Category:Table formatting templates